The present invention relates to improvements to automatic and semi-automatic machines for the preparation of artichoke hearts.
In the case of the majority of machines in use, the shaping of artichoke hearts begins with the removal of the leaves, a feature which represents a serious disadvantage, since, after a short period of operation of the machine, the members provided for this purpose become clogged and it is necessary to clean them.
Subsequently, the shaping of the bottom of artichoke hearts is effected by scraping and/or milling of the outer parts of the stalk. The ease of doing this is dependent on the conditions of freshness of the artichoke, however, it is always very difficult due to the presence of very resistant fibres in the area where the sepals or leaves are attached to the stalk of the artichoke.
In order to surmount these disadvantages, an attempt has been made to shape the bottom of artichoke hearts by means of members which penetrate the stalk of the artichoke and which when the outer foliage is removed by scraping and/or external milling of the stalk, result in a considerable loss of the pulp of the stalk with consequent reduction in the commercial value of the product. In addition to this, since such members are formed by pointed blades of considerable thickness, they are very susceptible to wear and breakage after a short period of use.